


If you're good

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom John, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me come," John whimpers and fucks forward into Sam's fist. "Please let me come."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you're good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SpnKinkBingo.  
> Square: Orgasm Denial

"Let me come," John whimpers and fucks forward into Sam's fist. "Please let me come." 

Sam makes a non-committal sound, pressed against his father's back as he is the sound runs down John's spine like a feather. Light and promising, yet not enough. John is rock hard, has been what it feels like hours. Not that he can tell the time anymore, trapped between Sam's body and his hand. Knowing fingers stroke his flesh, drawing more and more pre-come from his dick. John thinks he's going to burst, and soon. Probably in the most humiliating way, shooting his load into Sam's hand like a teenager.

"S-ah-am," John breathes and lets his head fall back. He has no longer control over his limps. If Sam wasn't holding him up, he'd fall over and lie there helpless until he finally had his liberating orgasm. "Pl...please. Please, Sammy. I need ... I need to come, please." 

John Winchester turns into a moaning, desperate mess with each minute that passes since Sam is unwilling to release him. On occasion Sam wraps a his hand around the base of John's cock to prevent him from coming. Then the older Winchester always blacks out a little and his moans turn more wanton. 

"Mercy," John Winchester finally pleads when he's on the edge, somewhere between pain and glorious bliss. "Please, Sam. Ha...ha...have mercy." 

Sam doesn't say anything. Instead he slips a finger into John's ass. 

John Winchester's breath hitches. A single digit stroking his flesh from the inside is enough to remind him that Sam is calling the shots. His son doesn't have to use is words to put his father into place. Touch suffices to make John quiver. His hole flutters around the intrusion, desperate and eager for more.

It's shameful how Sam simply takes what he wants, fucking John with a single finger in a dark abandoned house where no one can see or hear them. As soon as they got the call that Dean and Bobby's lead was successful and they'd meet up in a few days after the clean up, Sam put his gun away and reached between John's legs. Right what once had been a living room, Sam pressed himself against John's back and started to break out the skills he always tucked away when they were on a hunt. 

"Sam, I'm going to come ... when you continue like this." John struggles to get out the sentence without too much desperate moaning. 

His son stops in his machinations before two fingers carefully caress the puffy entrance, rubbing over the sensitive flesh and spreading lube that Sam get from who knows where. 

"No, you'll not." This are Sam's first words in the past hour and given his voice he allows no resistance. 

John's breath hitches again when Sam pushes him forwards, bending him over an old couch. His jeans are further pushed down until they hit the ground with a soft 'clang'. Though the sound barely registers in John's mind since Sam's hands are firmly massaging his ass. 

"You won't come, Dad," Sam repeats in a firm voice. It reminds John of his old drill Sargent and Sam probably knows very well how he reacts to it. 

Two fingers are pushed into him, deeper than before because the angle is better. John moans and his cock rubs over the dusty denim of the couch. 

It's fucking hell and John wishes that Sam would just fuck him. 

"Later, Dad," Sam hums and starts to pump his fingers in and out of his father's ass, scissoring them whenever he wants to hear that sweet broken moan. "I'll fuck you later and if you're good you even get to come."

"Yes. Yes, Sammy. I'll be good," John pants and grinds against the fingers filling him.


End file.
